


Missing You

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for mentions of sex LOL, rare pairs, slight angst, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jaehyung and Woosung had busy schedules, they missed each other more than words could describe.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601286) by [AnaniTrainor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor). 



> NOT EDITED YET OFC IGNORE MISTAKES
> 
> HI AAAA!!!! i've wanted to write jae/sammy for the longest but i was scared LOL but here i am!!
> 
> this is High key inspired by the only other work for this ship, it definitely cant compare to that though
> 
> dedicated to my best friend yvette!!! I LOVE U!!!💗💗💗💗
> 
> also [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WrBGGbkaIUs) is the video im talking about

With both of their schedules busy, finishing tours, working on upcoming albums, everyday life, Jaehyung and Woosung often didn't share time together. Their schedules always overlapped and their freetime rarely connected.

The couple tried to call and FaceTime as often as they could. With their schedules getting more busy, they only had this chance once or twice a week. They texted throughout the day, but it wasn't nearly enough communication as they’d like.

“Babe,” Jae whispered to his boyfriend over FaceTime, watching as he was changing into pajamas. Though he missed the calls, he also misses  _ other  _ things with Woosung, which are up to you to figure out. “What is it, Jae?” Sammy smiled, flopping onto his bed, phone held into his hand above his face.

“Miss you.” Jaehyung mumbled, a blush growing on his cheeks. He hoped that his lover wouldn't see it, as the moonlight would be too dark, but Sammy knew otherwise. “Was was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He teased, causing Jae to groan into his pillow. 

“I said I missed you, okay? You’re so embarrassing.” Jae complained, but he secretly loved when the other made his cheeks grow hot and the butterflies in his tummy get stronger. “Miss you more, babe.”

When Sam said that, Jae felt as if he could cry. He  _ really _ misses his boyfriend. He misses the late night conversations, the ones that’d start off with them talking about their day and end in questions about if aliens are real.

He misses sharing kisses through the day, the ones that’d make their members fake gag and yell at them. He misses the sex with Sammy, the one that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, the one that’d make him mortified if anyone knew what the two did.

And as silly as it sounds, he also missed playing Fortnite with Sammy. Sam  _ always _ kicked his ass and laughed at him, opting for  _ ‘If you lose, I get a kiss. _ ’. Jae lost almost every time, to which he got a lot of kisses for. He assumed it was a lose-win situation. 

As Jae thought about how much he misses his boyfriend and the moments they share, he began to cry softly. He didn't realize until he heard his boyfriend calling his name softly. He looked at Sammy through his phone, and felt himself sob more.

“Jaehyung, you gotta calm down, okay? We’ll see each other soon, I promise.” Woosung’s soft voice soothed the crying boy. “It’s not fair, Sammy.” Jae sniffled.

Woosung felt his heart tug when he heard Jae crying. He wanted to hold him into his arms and sing to him until he was soothed and better, wanted to kiss him goodnight and protect him from the world.

“I know, baby, I know.” Sam said, and Jae sniffled. “I miss you like crazy, I feel like a stupid lovesick teenager.” Jae laughed through his tears. Woosung smiled.

“You make me feel that way too, Jaehyung. I love you so much.” He said, and Jae whimpered a bit. “It’s okay, Jae. I have an idea, okay? Hold on.” 

Woosung went to the small piano he had in his room. “Listen to me, okay? I’m gonna sing for you, love.” He said softly, and Jae perked up. He was gonna sing for Jaehyung, knowing that helps when he misses him. 

Jae  _ adored  _ his boyfriend’s voice. It was raspy and breathy, but not to the point it sounded bad. He sounded angelic, a unique sound mixed with the breathy tone. Jae could listen to Sammy sing all day and night, the voice that calmed him down, made him happy, made him feel at peace. 

Woosung thought of a song to play, before he of  _ their  _ song, I Love You so Bad by LANY. Jae had introduced the artist to him, and they fell in love and fanboyed over the music together. This song, however, they’d dubbed as theirs.

“ _ And you need to know that you’re the only one, alright. Alright.”  _ Sam’s voice began to say into the silence. The piano was a soft touch, but all Jae could focus on was his boyfriend’s voice.

“ _ And you need to know that you’re the one who keeps me up all night, all night. Yeah”  _ Jae often kept Woosung awake at night, rambling about something that he was interested in or sending him tweets that made him laugh. Woosung also keeps Jae up at night, ranting about how hard it is to be a leader sometimes, or also sending tweets back. They kept each other up all night, but it was never a burden to either of them.

“ _ And my heart hurt so good, I love you, babe. So bad, so bad. Ah, yeah.”  _  Woosung’s voice grew softer and higher, a little bit louder. He didn't care if he woke anyone up, he had to cheer his baby up. Jae sniffled and wiped his tears, taking a breath before closing his eyes and listening to his boyfriend’s voice, letting himself get lost in their airy tone. 

Sammy continued to sing, ending it off with the song. He turned off and unplugged the piano before slipping back into the bed. “Jae?” He softly whispered. All he got in return was a soft snore, making him smile.

God, did Sammy miss sleeping with Jae. He missed holding his boyfriend close, feeling his warmth. He missed his heartbeat and soft snores. He was sure Jae was cuddling a pillow as he slept, which made him soft but also sad.

After watching his boyfriend sleep, he glanced at the clock. 12:46 am. They both had a busy day ahead of them. “Goodnight, my love.” Sam whispered before he hung up the video call, plugging up his phone, and drifting off to sleep himself.

—

“Sammy!” Jae whined, pouting to his boyfriend over FaceTime. “You made me lose.” Sammy just chuckled at his boyfriend’s argument. “I think you lost yourself, babe.”

They were playing iMessage games, both of them at their practice. Jae had just gotten yelled at for not setting up. He sighed and turned to his phone screen.

“I gotta go, Sam. I have to practice. I miss you, so much. I hope that we’ll have free spots at the same time so that we can spend time together. I love you.” Jae said, listening to Sammy’s returning ‘I love you’ before hanging up the phone and getting up to practice. The practice had seemed to have dragged longer than usual, but his boyfriend on his mind kept him at bay.

After they were done and heading out, his phone lit up with a notification. 

**Sammy♡|(￣3￣)|:** look outside

He grew confused, but walked out of the JYP building, and looked ahead of him. There was Sammy, standing right there in front of him. He ran to him, hugging him tightly.

“I miss you so much.” Jae’s voice muffled into Sammy’s shoulder. “I know, baby. I know.” He said, rubbing Jae’s back. Jae leaned up and looked at him, tears pooling in his brown eyes. “Hey, don’t cry, baby.” Woosung said, wiping the tears that fell onto Jae’s soft cheeks.

Jae just leaned in and kissed him, before grabbing his hand and taking him to the nearest coffee shop. They talked about their day, before heading to Jae’s dorm.

They played Fortnite, Jae of course losing and Sammy getting kisses. They made out a few times, but who was really counting, anyways. Their time together was hours, but felt like minutes to the pair.

“I gotta head home soon, Jae.” Woosung whispered as he played with Jae’s hair, Jae laying on his chest. Jae whined, making the other sigh.

“Stay here tonight, please?” Jae asked, his eyes full of beg and sadness, not wanting his boyfriend to leave. Woosung gave in, and decided it was worth being scolded at by his members, if he meant he could be with his lover. 

He was home.   
  



End file.
